runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
THIS IS SPARTA! Sparta is a prominent city in Greece and World 1 of Runescape. Congratulations Spartans!!! We are the 49th LARGEST CLAN IN RUNESCAPE!!! Keep up the Hard work!! Spartan Governmet '--Royal--' King- Spence32296 Queen- CuteKitty756 Prince- Andrejules '--High Council-- (5/5)' AndreJules Forcysturs FireFacemax Broheaven Devoidfury45 '--Low Council-- (17/28)' Kyle Ink1234 Cruz El Rey IGiveLife2 Skillman4426 1Kight DoctorWho2 Deathco306 Brutel Demo Lord Akramos Areo Knight6 Priesthood88 KingMatt64 King Lopo II Hungar Games Dark Spark64 Deathit55 999999StrFtw Dress Code Spartan Uniform for Men: Color Raw Onion Top: Sword Arm Sash Bottom: Princly Breeches Accessories:Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Red Cape Spartan Uniform for Women: *Top: *Bottom: *Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Red Cape Meetings Clan meetings will take place every Saturday 10:00pm EST. At South East Varrock Base in World 4. Meetings are for Generals and Clan Owner only. Pm me for time difference problems.** Clan Events Some Events include: *Clan Recruiting *Clan Wars *Wilderness Hunts *Clan Marches *Celebrations Participating in these events will get you ranked up in the clan. The Spartan Military The Legendary Army Of Sparta! The Best Military In RuneScape! To join The Spartans send an email to Spence32296@gmail.com Military Hierarchy 1. Military Leader- The King Of Sparta Acts and the Military Leader and War General. The History In the year 2011 three Spartan brothers became kings because of the death of their father King Pleistarchus. son of King Leonidas. The Three Spartan Kings will be great rulers, just like their father, and grandfather. The Three Spartan Kings King Spence, King Lopo II, and King Isidore, are all grandchildren of the Great King Leonidas. But even Kings can not avoid the inevitable. Time wore down these great leaders and isidore and Lopo grew old. Spence tried to take control of all of Sparta, but it was impossible to do alone. The New Age : After King Spence took control of Sparta chaos struck. With no official govenment recruiting stopped all together. After a single recruiting march, led by King Spence himself, he was able to aquire an extremely loyal and hard working Spartan. Garf showed his potential immdetiatly, and for the sake of Sparta, he was promoted to Captain. King Lopo II returend from a much awaited absence, and is now the Military Leader of Sparta. Lopo revealed himself having the gift of The Oracle. King Lopo told of the Prohocy that a Romanos will rise, and Chalange the power of Sparta. Betrayal Recruiting was at an all time high for Sparta when Spence32296's friends list filled up. To solve this problem, Spence created the account Spartaa CC to become the new clan chat for Sparta. When informing everyone of this, Spartaa CC was confronted by Sier Zakaria one of Lopo's must trusted soliders. Zakaria asked Spartaa CC if he was against Spence, and talked to Spartaa about overthrowing Spence32296. Spence revelaed himself as Spartaa, and exiled Sier Zakaria from Sparta, for treason. Lopo convined Spence to let Zakaria back into Sparta. A day after, a Romanos32296 appears in Sparta, and threatens us. Acting of Lopo's prophocy, Spence32296 immediatly sent his most loyal spy to the New Rome. Spence32296 gets supicious of King Lopo, and believes it was him who created the account. The following day, Zakaria accuses Spence of being Romanos, and King Lopo supports him. Spence knows that Lopo was the only one besides him who knew of the Prohocy, and uncovers the rebelion in the clan chat. Lopo and Zakaria deny it, but after some arguing, Zakaria states, "Zaroc was in with us, He is standing right next to me" Lopo and Zakaria were exiled from the clan, leaving it in turmoil and confusion. The clan has grown from this and has become evermore powerful with the help of Alknos and XxGirlx92, Spence has created a mighty clan. A few days after 1 of the kings was enabled to come back even though his rank was demolished. Alknos still does not trust King Lopo and has made it clearly to see, hopefull King Lopo has not came back with revenge otherwise he will not be able to ever come back to the mighty Spartans. Clan Priesthood Any clan member is able to apply to be a Head Priest for any Greek God. Current Priests- KingSpence96- Temple of Zeus AndreJules- Temple of Hermes Mob 2 Elite- Temple of Ares Muff Munchir- Temple of Dionysus Lork Arakmos- Temple of Poseidon Citizenship All Spartans are given the rank of recruit as soon as they enter the clan. Once the member has been active in the clan chat for 2 days they become a corporal. Once the member is a corporal they have the full rights of a Spartan Citizen. The more Spartans you recruit the better you are ranked. Alliances Assassins of Asgarnia Clan Ranks Rules and Rights Rankings are a way to show Loyalty To Sparta! Spartans who participate in clan events, wars, and are active in the clan will be ranked up Category:Clans